Mine
by X2yp71c
Summary: Jack x Raimundo Unprecedented sequel to 'Falling For You.' Summary within. Note that this is rated for a REASON. Do NOT read if you do not agree with the warnings within.


**Mine**

**Author:** Li  
**Fic-Type:** Multi-chaptered, Sequel to "Falling For You" (_I strongly suggest you read that one before continuing this as some things will not make sense otherwise._)  
**Pairing:** Jack/Raimundo (seme/uke)  
**Genre:** Romantic comedy, probably some angst  
**Rating:** R (aka M)  
**Summary:**  
Now that Jack and Rai have found each other, the ones around them suddenly realize the consequences – and what they lost. It becomes an all-out war as two separate sides fight to break them apart! Will Envy succeed, or Love? This is only the beginning of their troubles… -corny announcement voice fades-

**Important WARNING:**  
Yaoi, slash, homosexuality; whatever you want to call it. This also contains **LEMONY FLUFF**, meaning **_strong sexual content._** Major WAFF alert and profanity. Other warnings as necessity dictates. Please do not read if any of this offends you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the cartoon show, Xiaolin Showdown, nor am I making any profit off this piece of fanfiction. This disclaimer also applies to "Falling For You" as well as all future chapters of this fic.

**Author's Note:**  
1) Yea – so "Falling For You" is no longer the one-shot I said it was. Couldn't help it. I was so happy with the feedback on it, I felt very obligated to continue. Thank you, my wonderful reviewers!  
2) Once again, I am sitting here, 3 am, with the remnants of a 2 L bottle of Mountain Dew. Please excuse any grammatical errors, spelling errors and/or situational inaccuracies.  
3) The characters' ages are whatever you want them to be.  
4) Comments and constructive criticism welcome, biased flames will be laughed at.  
**5) Those who do NOT want to read the LEMON(s) may SKIP over it when you see the warning in BOLD.**

-x-

**Fire**

The three Xiaolin Warriors, Dojo included, stormed onto the temple grounds, collapsing in the training fields as they gasped for breath. They had run all the way from Jack's residence many, many miles away – an impossible feat under normal circumstances. They had been in too much of a hurry to get as far away as possible that they didn't bother stopping long enough for Dojo to transform. It was just as well – Dojo was in no state then to fly. Master Fung, who had been in the Meditation Temple with the other monks, heard their grand entrance and went to investigate.

He found them, ashen faced and in a panicked state. Kimiko and Clay avoided looking anyone in the eye while Omi stood there wide-eyed, staring blankly into nowhere. Dojo had already fled. Master Fung grew very concerned – the dragon of wind was not with them and he naturally assumed that some catastrophic event had occurred.

Oh, what he didn't know.

"Young monks, what has happened? Why is Raimundo not with you?" He asked solicitously.

At the sound of Raimundo's name, all three dragons seemed to have a violent reaction. Kimiko shrieked and obscured her eyes with her hands; Clay managed to trip while standing and fell to the ground; poor Omi turned blue before fainting dead away.

Granted, Omi would have the strongest reaction. He was the most innocent of the bunch, having been sheltered in the Xiaolin Temple his entire life. He barely had a realistic grasp on women and sex as it was. So naturally, GAY sex was a completely foreign matter that had been unpleasantly forced into his delicately naïve mind. - Well, formerly naïve. The violent transition had shocked him into unconsciousness.

"Omi!"

-x-

Jack slowly awoke, somehow feeling more peaceful and happy than he'd ever felt in a long time. It took him a while before he realized why. In his arms lay Raimundo, still deeply asleep, head tucked carefully beneath his chin. The redhead blushed fiercely as his memory replayed that night in his mind. He could not believe what had happened and yet…

As he gazed at the smaller boy sleeping next to him, a surge of emotion overwhelmed him and his grip around the slender waist tightened possessively. Raimundo's instinctive response was to sigh in his sleep, before cuddling closer, lips unconsciously brushing against Jack's pale throat. The redhead froze, unable to take his eyes away from the brunette's face, whose lips were parted slightly as he breathed evenly, messy brown bangs once again partially obscuring half his features. Several impossible words instantly formed itself in Jack's mind in rapid succession:

_Cute._

_Adorable._

_Beautiful._

_**Mine.**_

That last thought struck him hard. In that moment, he realized in shock that his mind had already decided that Raimundo was his, and his alone. Jack was possessive by nature and tended to covet the things he cherished most with an almost insane devotion. He could not imagine Raimundo ever belonging to anyone else, not after the intimacy they had shared together.

His ruby eyes widened in a very startling revelation.

_Fuck. I think I love him…_

Who would have thought… The entire world must be insane. The gods certainly had gone senile enough to bless him with a dragon… His dragon.

Jack smiled, finally accepting his emotions, and gently placed a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead. Raimundo stirred.

"Rai?" He whispered. His hand began to caress the boy's side, sliding across the curve of his waist, fingertips trailing over soft skin and firm muscle as he tried to wake him. "Rai, are you awake?"

"Hm?" Raimundo's eyes fluttered, before blearily focusing on Jack's gaze. There was a brief moment as recognition slowly filtered into the green pools.

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_

His mind exploded. In a sudden powerful awareness of all the places their bodies touched, he at once realized his close proximity to Jack, their nudity, and the hand that was stroking his side in what was supposed to be a soothing manner. Panic overtook him.

They both yelped as Raimundo suddenly flung himself away from Jack's embrace, falling backwards over the edge of the bed. Jack himself had barely recovered from his shock when he heard Raimundo's sharp cry of pain. Ignoring his confusion, the redhead jolted off the bed, worried.

The dragon of wind had upset his injured wrist in his haste, and the pain from the fall that had been temporarily smothered during their lovemaking returned full force, coupled with the newly added pain from his lower regions. It had felt wonderful the night before, but his body was new to sex. Seldom used muscles ached in protest, and his entire being felt bruised and beaten. His weak attempt to sit up failed, and he fell back, whimpering in pain.

"Raimundo!"

Jack gazed miserably at his lover, remorse and guilt tearing into his conscience as he realized the consequences of his lust. It had been stupid and reckless of him, to sexually take the smaller boy when he was still recovering from a painful accident. And he had been rough, too. He gently lifted the injured dragon in his arms, trying not to jar him further, and laid him back on the bed, unhappily noting the resulting gasp and hiss of pain.

"I'm so sorry, Raimundo. I didn't… I didn't mean to make it worse." Jack ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Coming to a quick decision, he dressed rapidly, snatching clothes from his closet, then hurried out of the room.

Raimundo's shocked gaze followed his exit.

_Jack… I'm naked, on his bed. We both were. What the fuck happened last night? How did I end up allowing Jack to fuck me?_

Raimundo's recent memories were scattered and broken. He closed his eyes, shaking his head as he fought to piece together the fragments, a welcome distraction from the physical pain.

_The showdown… Lost it… Cliff - Fell. Jack… Jack saved me, took me here… Talked…_

Raimundo flushed fiercely as his mind's eye brought back the image of Jack thrusting passionately into him from above, head thrown back and sweat glistening at his temples as his arms trembled with the effort to keep his upper body raised. The waves of ecstasy… He had loved every moment of it, had screamed for it, and Jack had given it to him.

Yea. He had certainly "got Jacked."

But more important than the sex… He remembered that Jack cared for him. Perhaps the redhead even loved him. Raimundo was startled to feel the hope suddenly blazing in his chest, in his heart.

_Do I love him? That… Idiot? Me…? HIM?_

More detailed memories swam to the surface. The fear and worry in Jack's face Raimundo remembered seeing the first moment he had woken from his fall, Jack touching his lips, thinking he was asleep; Jack holding him as he cried. All these events had made him feel strangely elated at the time, and, he had to admit, it felt extremely good to be in Jack's arms, as if he belonged there. Even now, he had felt an odd feeling of loss since the older boy had left the room.

He blushed, realizing - before he had irrationally withdrawn from Jack, he had felt wonderfully warm, content to be held in what seemed to be a protective embrace.

In his extreme shock at finding himself held lovingly in the arms of what he had once considered an evil enemy, he had forgotten how he had gotten there in the first place.

Fuck, he felt bad. After all Jack had done for him he went and made a total ass out of himself. Now Jack had left the room and Raimundo wasn't sure if he meant to come back. Had his ignorance chased Jack away?

"Jack…? Jack!"

Raimundo stumbled from the bed, wrapping the sheets around his naked form. Every movement hurt, but his worry took priority over the pain. Jack couldn't have left him, he was swamped by a sudden strong need for the redhead, and it terrified him. He was horribly afraid of what would happen if Jack no longer wanted anything more to do with him. If this was love, it certainly hurt like Hell.

Painstakingly making his way to the door, he lost his balance and fell to the carpeted hallway floor with a yelp.

"Raimundo, what are you doing!"

Relief flooded the brunette's chest as an arm wrapped around his shoulders, supporting him into a sitting position. Jack knelt next to him, concern clearly evident in his features. He hadn't left him and now they were stuck in a very awkward moment. Raimundo blushed and mumbled under his breath.

"I went looking for you…?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Idiot… I went to get something to help with the pain. Here, take these."

Raimundo snorted and mock-glared, though now that he thought about it, he did feel foolish for overreacting. He should've just waited for him to come back. "Don't call me an idiot, stupid." He took the offered pills along with the water.

Ten seconds later Jack raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy's constant fidgeting. He had unconsciously wrapped himself tighter in the white sheets, and the blush had yet to fade from his cheeks.

"Something wrong, Rai?"

The dragon of wind ducked his head in apparent embarrassment. "I… I think I need to take a bath..."

He felt… Icky, to say the least.

Raimundo looked up at the lack of response and found Jack looking at him oddly. His lips were curved in the barest hint of his telltale smirk, and his ruby eyes narrowed in what could only be described as his scheming, calculating expression. What was he plotting now?

Jack bent forward and Raimundo twitched as warm breath ghosted past his ear. "I agree…" The taller boy whispered, smiling, and Raimundo's breathing hitched. "I'm sure the warm water will help you feel better, and I need to bathe too."

"W-what? Together!" The smaller boy stuttered, eyes wide.

The redhead laughed and, ignoring Raimundo's squeak of protest, scooped him into his arms. "How else?"

-x-

Master Fung stood wearing a solemn expression. He had just finished putting the still unconscious Omi to bed and turned to face Kimiko and Clay standing in the doorway, looking for all the world as if life no longer had meaning to it. The older monk quietly ushered them to the kitchen, where he bade them to sit and have some tea. After their nerves had relaxed, somewhat, Master Fung asked the one question that they both didn't want to answer.

"So what has happened to Raimundo?"

Clay cringed visibly and hastily gulped down some tea, then promptly spat out the scalding liquid. Kimiko could no longer contain herself. She jumped to her feet, upsetting the teapot and sending more of the steaming hot brew into Clay's lap. The dragon of earth yelped and rushed off to the nearest water source, glad to have an excuse to get away without answering.

"MasterFungtheyRaimundoImeanJackitwassohorrible-" Kimiko rambled on incoherently until the older monk raised his hand, indicating for her to stop.

"Kimiko slow down, please. Tell me again what's happened. Is Raimundo alright? Has he been hurt?"

_Hurt? HARDLY!_ Kimiko thought furiously. The image of the two boys lying naked in the bed rose unwillingly into her mind. She blushed scarlet. _How do I tell Master Fung?_

"T-t-t-t-"

"Kimiko."

She breathed in deeply, then motioned for Master Fung to lean closer. In a barely audible voice, she whispered, "Raimundo and Jack are… Are together."

Master Fung couldn't understand what she was trying to say. Did she mean they had become allies? "Together? What do you mean by that, child?"

If possible her voiced lowered even more, her cheeks burning in embarrassment at what she would have to say. "They… They were having… Sex."

In a last rush of breath, she squeaked and ran away, pig tails flapping wildly behind her, leaving a thick cloud of dust in her wake. Master Fung slowly stood up straight, shock etched into every wrinkle on his face.

"I… See."

He had apparently not noticed that she had already left.

-x-

The dragon of fire sat down hard in her section of the Xiaolin warriors' room. Omi snored quietly next door and she became painfully aware of Raimundo's vacant room just on the other side of the wall partition. She blinked away unshed tears and in her fury, her fist lashed out and slammed into her pillow. Unknowingly, her element had been unleashed and a blaze of fire from her fist quickly reduced the pillow into ashes.

She wasn't sure why she was so pissed off and yet depressed at the same time. Raimundo had always been an arrogant jerk to her, or so it seemed. But ever since she had seen the two together in such an obscene state, something in her heart had snapped.

Her mind wandered back to the otherwise disturbing memory. They had all been worried sick after Raimundo failed to return that night like they had expected him to. She, Clay and Dojo, at Master Fung's suggestion, had followed his trail to Jack's campsite, and found broken traces of the redhead's Jackbots as well as an inactive shen gong wu sitting out in the open. They had immediately assumed the worst – that Jack had kidnapped Raimundo in order to ransom him off for the rest of the shen gong wu, using the newly found one as a calling card.

Then they had hastened to Jack's home, located his whereabouts in the sprawling mansion, and broken down his wall, hoping to save their friend, the dragon of wind. They certainly hadn't expected to come face to face with the two basking in the afterglow of sex.

And yet… The image wasn't entirely unpleasant. She squeezed her eyes shut. As she had stood there in shock at the scene, her eyes had quickly passed over Jack to land on Raimundo's nude form. Whether she liked to admit it or not, she had always found Raimundo physically attractive, though his attitude needed some serious changes.

… And seeing him completely naked had sent an odd, burning feeling of admiration and affection for the brunette coursing through her, despite the circumstances. His body was slim, but by no means weak. That was easily evident by the nicely toned muscles beneath the tanned flesh. His face was flushed, panting, his beautiful emerald eyes glazed and serene, reflecting a happiness that she had never seen there before. His messy brown locks appealed to her, and she longed to run her hands through them. Right then and there it seemed more than reasonable for her to want to kiss the dragon of wind, to feel him holding her as tightly as he held Jack.

Jack. She scowled, fire rising into her eyes, unaware that her tiny hands were balled into white knuckled fists. Jack had stolen Raimundo away from her and he would pay. The stubborn streak that made her such a determined, hard-to-defeat fighter reared its horned head and bared dripping, venomous fangs. She was not willing to give up Raimundo so easily. He belonged to her.

As Clay entered the room, dressed in a fresh set of clothing, he was scared out of his hat by Kimiko's sudden, hysterical cackling. A fiery aura blazed around her, illuminating the entire room and drastically raising the temperature so that the beginnings of sweat began to form on his brow. He quickly turned and edged his way back out of the room. Omi merely sighed and rolled over in his sleep.

_Meanwhile…_

**(Slight warning – lime ahead)**

Raimundo sighed softly as Jack sucked and nipped at his neck, eyes fluttering closed. Waist deep in warm, steaming water, he sat straddling the older boy's lap on the floor of the great marble tub, fingers tangled in the red hair. His aching, abused muscles were soothed by the warm water but better than that…

The dragon gasped as Jack jerked him closer, an arm clasped around his waist. Their arousals made contact and Raimundo moaned, eyes widening as Jack slowly began to rock his hips, grinding against him. The delicious friction drove him senseless and his hands slid down to grip Jack's shoulders in an attempt to steady himself. A hand had reached the back of his head, and Jack pulled him to his lips for a deep kiss that left him breathless.

Suddenly Raimundo yelped in surprise as Jack rolled him backwards and his head was gently positioned to lay against the edge of the tub. The redhead looked down at the smaller boy beneath him, lust in his eyes as he once again began the rhythmic grinding. Instinctively Raimundo's slim legs locked around his waist, trying to bring him closer as his body trembled from the pleasure.

"Jack!" His eyes shut as he gasped for air, arching against him.

Jack smiled through the haze of desire and want, his erection hardened painfully with a need to come – and yet logic told him that his dragon was not yet in the condition to be taken fully again. Still, this sort of friction was just as wonderful, the wanton, lust-filled cries of his lover increasing his pleasure the way no other sort of stimulation could – with the raw knowledge that Raimundo wanted him, ached for him, needed him.

He groaned and once again claimed the brunette's lips, tongue delving in to taste. A hand reached up to play with the brunette's hardened nipples, pinching and flicking the sensitive nubs, inwardly smiling when the Xiaolin warrior moaned into the kiss and bodily squirmed under his touch. Unable to resist himself, he began to thrust faster against him, and Raimundo's hips bucked forcefully in response. Their throbbing arousals continued to grind against each other, and the brunette felt overwhelmed by the heat and sensation. His hands groped blindly, running over the redhead's chest until his hands came across his lover's own hardened nipples. As he began to give them the same treatment as he had received, running his thumbs roughly over the peaks, he heard Jack utter a surprised cry.

The redhead's thrusts instantly increased in speed, one hand quickly coming up to grip brown locks, preventing the smaller boy from hurting his head against the tiled wall behind. With bruising kisses and hands playing over heated skin, Raimundo finally screamed his release, frantically bucking as his cum mingled with the water around them. Jack quickly followed, grinding down one last time, crying out. For several moments, they remained locked in that position as they fought to calm their breathing. Then Jack rolled over, taking Raimundo with him so that the brunette lay against his chest atop him, and he against the edge of the tub.

Raimundo closed his eyes tiredly, resting for a few moments as he laid his head on Jack's chest, still feeling the powerful effects of his climax throughout his trembling body. The redhead was running long fingers through his hair, and he sighed at the soothing gesture. Then he frowned, a thought coming to mind.

"This doesn't mean I'm going to be on the side of evil, Jack."

"You had to ruin the moment."

**- To Be Continued -**

Sorry to cut the chapter at this point, I meant to go farther but... It's 5 am and I've less than forty-eight hours to do all of Christmas break's homework. Mind you, I won't be doing that until the absolute last minute anyway, but I AM tired at the moment.

Notes to reviewers: I want to thank all of you who've read and supported my fics. It seems that I'm one of the few pushing for a seme-Jack, but I'm extremely glad that people still enjoy reading what I've written regardless.

If any of you care to know, I did some minor editing to the prequel of this fic, Falling For You. Yaoi freaks like me may be happy to hear that I lengthened out the lemon as I felt that it had been too short. Of course my writing skills still leave infinite room for improvement, so I would be grateful for any suggestions or comments.

On another, depressing note… I may not be able to update my other fic, Storm of the Heart, for awhile since my old computer recently crashed, erasing all my notes and drafts. –sad-

Oh, and I'm pretty much writing this fic as I go along. I'm a bit afraid as to how this might turn out in the end. Kimiko alone is already proving herself to be a tough character to deal with… -smile-

That was a sickening amount of waff and fluff, wasn't it?


End file.
